


Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles

by bushibenren



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble Collection, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 随缘更新的一个短打合集
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 什么梦右西皮都可能出现，唯一的共同特征就是都很雷人  
> chapter 1-黎梦（护士！永梦（♀））  
> chapter 2-帕梦  
> chapter 3-帕梦（双性）  
> chapter 4-黎梦（双性）  
> chapter 5-黎梦前提的帕梦（ABO）  
> chapter 6-帕梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *调教完成的护士永梦（♀）  
> *很雷人

“黎、黎斗先生……”

永梦将手里的文件夹板紧紧抱在胸前，满脸通红地低着头，她的裙子被从正面掀起，而黎斗的手指探入了内裤之中，搅弄着已经被玩弄得湿透了的花穴。

自从黎斗住进这间单人病房、永梦被指定为专门负责照顾他的护士已经过去一个月了。而黎斗甚至没花那么长的时间，就把永梦变得足够乖巧听话了。

“怎么了，永梦？继续读吧。”

虽然本来今天永梦只是来给黎斗送身体检查报告的，但被黎斗理所当然地要求自己读给他听，永梦当然也只好照办了。

只是，站在黎斗床边的永梦才刚刚开口，黎斗的手就从腿间摸了上去，没等永梦来得及做出任何反应，手指就插入了紧闭的花穴。

永梦不敢反抗，只能一边努力控制着自己不要呻吟得太大声，一边勉强继续往下念。

硬撑着又念了几行，黎斗手指的动作已经越来越过分，永梦的大腿打着颤，穿着高跟鞋的她已经几次差点跌倒了。其实永梦平时是不喜欢穿高跟鞋的，但黎斗喜欢，高跟鞋让永梦更难以逃脱，更易于掌控。

“黎斗先生这样……我、我没办法继续……”永梦忍不住夹紧双腿，她已经快拿不住手里的东西了，向前倾着身，已经快要倒在黎斗的病床上。黎斗的另一只手搂上永梦的腰将她拉得更加靠近自己，直到永梦跌坐在了病床上。永梦自觉地岔开双腿方便黎斗的继续动作，身体习惯性地向黎斗靠近，柔软丰满的双乳紧贴在黎斗的手臂上。

“要好好解释原因啊，这样的服务态度可不行。”黎斗故意这么说着，永梦的身体贴着黎斗无意识地磨蹭着，抽泣着顺从黎斗的心意回答着：“好舒服、嗯哈、太舒服了所以……黎斗先生……”

永梦一边哽咽着喊出黎斗的名字，一边就这样被手指操到高潮了。黎斗抽出手指，向永梦点了点头，泪眼朦胧的永梦很快自觉地俯身去亲吻黎斗。

“接下来该怎么做，永梦都是知道的对吗？”

永梦没有说话，只是点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *病娇DV男帕拉德，不能接受请立刻退出  
> *很雷人

“说起来，宝生医生还真是可爱啊。”

和同事闲聊的时候，突然得到了这样的评价。

永梦不知所措地眨了眨眼，看向对面神态自若地这么说着的男同事，稍稍歪了歪头，“诶？……谢、谢谢……？”

“嗯嗯，这样也很可爱。”随意放在桌上的手突然被抓住，永梦一惊，差点从椅子上摔了下去。

男人的手指顺着手背一路摸上了手腕，突如其来的肌肤相贴让永梦情不自禁地想躲，“宝生医生，有空的时候要不要一起去喝酒？”

“虽然这么说很抱歉、但是可以请您先松手吗……”永梦为难地试图抽出被男人握住的手，同时在心里小声祈祷着，千万不要——

“永梦？在干什么？”

房间的门突然响了，两下很敷衍的敲击声之后，帕拉德就直接推开门走了进来。

永梦原先被紧握着的手腕立刻被松开了。永梦不着痕迹地松了口气，却又在看到帕拉德笑盈盈的表情时下意识地缩瑟。

“CR那边好像有什么急事，快走吧，永梦？”

帕拉德完全无视了房间里的另一个男人。虽然用着询问的语气，但帕拉德直接拉起了永梦的手腕，精准地掐在刚刚被那男人握过的地方。永梦艰难地回头，“非常抱歉、我先告辞了……帕拉德，慢一、”

帕拉德几乎是拖着永梦一路到了CR，永梦被他用力扯着手腕，不得不艰难地加快脚步来弥补两个人的步伐差距，走得踉踉跄跄。

“帕拉德，你听我说，我也没有想到……”

“嗯嗯，这些永梦都留着回到家再说吧。”

两人来到了CR，当然没有任何急事发生，这只是帕拉德随便找的借口罢了。永梦其实知道自己不需要向帕拉德解释什么，毕竟帕拉德都是可以直接知道的。帕拉德坚决要和永梦一起坐在沙发上，这里的“一起”指的是永梦坐在沙发上，而帕拉德像个巨大的抱抱熊一样搂着他。帕拉德不仅双手环绕着永梦，毛茸茸的脑袋也埋在永梦的肩窝，很委屈地一拱一拱的乱动。

“好啦，帕拉德。一会我还要回去工作……下班之后再陪你好吗？当然，我会好好拒绝那位的。”

永梦无奈地拍了拍帕拉德的肩膀，对这一切已经习以为常的贵利矢甚至都没有多看他们一眼，只有poppy好奇地问了一句：“永梦？你怎么看起来这么紧张？”

“诶，有吗？哈哈，还好吧……？”永梦分心回答了一句，帕拉德立刻抬起头，“永——梦——再多关注我一点啊？”

一边用着故意撒娇的语气，帕拉德的手一边紧紧地扣在永梦身上。永梦的笑容僵了一瞬间，但很快又恢复了常态，他深吸一口气，像是下定什么决心一样，捧起帕拉德的脸安抚地吻在了对方的唇上。

当然，这个吻并没有如他所愿地很快结束，帕拉德得寸进尺地在贵利矢和捂着眼睛偷看的poppy的起哄声中继续了下去，永梦只是稍作挣扎，很快便又一次无奈地任凭帕拉德亲了下去。

分开的时候帕拉德咬到了永梦的嘴唇，永梦不由自主地唤了一声疼。而帕拉德双手握着永梦被捏出淤青的手腕，永梦对此倒是没什么反应，只是带着莫名的了然简单地瞥了一眼，“下次不能这样了。”

而帕拉德表情很乖顺地应了，像一条温顺地大型犬，也不知道应的是哪一件事。

-

门刚刚在身后合上，永梦就感觉到背后传来的一阵冲击，下一秒，他就感觉到自己被随意地扔到了地板上。

永梦仰头望着表情晦暗的帕拉德，还在疼痛的手腕完全使不上力气。永梦本能地向后缩，而帕拉德慢慢蹲在永梦面前，看起来随时要哭出来一样委屈，“永梦为什么总是这样呢？”

帕拉德一边这么说着，一边一拳捣向永梦的腹部，永梦痛得几乎干呕，而帕拉德看起来却可怜又无辜，仿佛是自己受了欺负一样。

“我喜欢永梦，永梦也喜欢我。对吧？那为什么还要吸引别的人呢？”帕拉德一边这么说着，掐着永梦脖颈的手一边缓缓施力，永梦艰难地点了点头，手指无助地搭上帕拉德的手臂，而帕拉德却像突然意识到什么，松开了手，永梦直直地跌在地上，痛苦地蜷起身子喘息着。而帕拉德自顾自地继续了下去，“抱歉啊，永梦。我忘记永梦明天还要上班了，不能留下看得见的痕迹呢。”

帕拉德的语气是真心地感到歉疚，而永梦此刻的心情是说不出的复杂。帕拉德会因为可能妨碍永梦的工作而感到歉意，却不认为殴打永梦的行为是错误……。永梦虽然知道这一切都错了位，但事情变成今天这样的局面，他已经无力再改变。

原先，帕拉德只是占有欲有些过强而已，在永梦看来这甚至是有些可爱的，就像领地意识很强的狗狗一样，带来的后果最多也不过是被调侃几句而已。

而随着永梦的默许和放任，帕拉德的行为只是越来越夸张，逐渐增长的占有欲和从中作梗的施虐欲使得一切都变了。直到现在……永梦今天在被同事示好时，内心的第一反应甚至是单纯的对于帕拉德可能的反应的惊慌。

帕拉德很喜欢永梦身上殴打带来的淤青和伤痕，这和永梦身上其他过分的性爱痕迹一样在他看来是一种标记从属的“证明”。

除此以外，永梦的眼泪也和永梦的笑容一样使帕拉德心跳不止，在帕拉德看来，他们是同等地美丽的。

帕拉德会在众目睽睽之下隔着衣服触碰这些只有他知道的地方，然后享受着永梦一边因为疼痛而颤抖一边强装镇定的样子。这是只有他们两个明白的，特别的“游戏”。

就算说出去求助恐怕也没有人会相信吧。连永梦自己也不相信现在的帕拉德看起来像是会对他施加暴力的人，帕拉德是很会撒娇的，而且大部分时候都乖巧地收起獠牙。帕拉德不会冒着被发现的风险在外面对永梦施加暴力，但这当然并不是因为他觉得这不对，只是不希望被发现以后被阻止罢了。

究竟要独占到什么程度帕拉德才会觉得满意呢？永梦不是没有思考过这个问题，就算这样问帕拉德，对方恐怕也是开朗地笑着说类似“永梦只看着我的话就好了！”这样的话，但永梦无法否认的是，那也许就是帕拉德的真实想法。

永梦的世界里也只有帕拉德就好了。

永梦短暂出神的时间，什么湿润冰冷的液体滴落在他自己的脸上。

“永梦……再多关注我一点啊……”

虽然说着同样的话，语气却已经截然不同，永梦不知道帕拉德什么时候哭了，眼泪伴随着帕拉德的抽泣滴落在永梦身上，帕拉德握着永梦的手抹掉自己的眼泪，手上的力气无意识地一点点加大，却还是委屈可怜的眼神，“永梦是爱我的吧？”

“……嗯。”永梦点头时并没有犹豫，帕拉德吻上来的时候甚至没来得及松开永梦的手腕，他像撕咬一样凶狠地吻着永梦，而永梦只是包容地承受着，在帕拉德的眼泪又一次顺着眼角滑落的时候，轻柔地抚弄着帕拉德的头发。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线在29-30集左右  
> *双性永梦

帕拉德耐心地等待着。

他踩在秋千的踏板上，有些无所事事地荡来荡去。他已经在这里待了有一会了，空荡的公园里除了他自己以外再没有别人存在，帕拉德并不是很关心这些，他仔细倾听着心中起伏的抽泣声，耐心地等待着。  
永梦现在的无助和痛苦也清晰地传了过来，帕拉德几乎能想象到黑暗中的永梦一边挣扎一边哭泣的样子。

还不够，还差一点。帕拉德的手放在左胸口，感受着逐渐雀跃的心跳。

-  
“帕、帕拉德……”

不只又过去了多久，之前只是默默地流着眼泪的永梦，突然开口呼唤了帕拉德。帕拉德忍不住露出了笑容，他并不做回应，只是沉默地等待着，眼神中闪着纯粹的狂热。永梦的声音有些嘶哑虚弱，断断续续地回响在帕拉德耳畔，“帕拉德……在哪里……？”

“回来、好吗？帕拉德……？”

“帕拉德……帕拉德……”

永梦喃喃自语般一遍又一遍呼唤着帕拉德的名字，恳求他回到自己身边，渴望着帕拉德的出现。

终于来了呢，天都已经快要黑了。帕拉德露出灿烂的笑容，下一秒，他已经来到永梦的身边。

周边是完全黑暗的环境，可以透光的地方几乎都被遮住了，但帕拉德当然不需要光线来确定永梦的方位。

灯突然被打开，缩在墙角的永梦因为突如其来的光亮紧闭起双眼，但生理性的泪水还是不受控制地从眼角涌出。帕拉德着迷地看着永梦脸上干涸的泪痕，永梦的双手被反绑在背后，双腿被捆在一起，被迫保持蜷缩的姿势。

永梦的衣服都还好好的穿在身上，但在衣物的遮挡下，被固定住的按摩棒深深地埋入永梦前后两穴，一刻不停地震动着，勃起的阴茎前端被绑上跳蛋，而根部则扣上了阴茎环。永梦就是在这样漆黑一片的环境中独自被折磨着，敏感部位一次又一次被刺激，但却又被强硬地剥夺了射精的权利。帕拉德走近才看见永梦的身下已经湿了一片，想必是已经潮吹过不止一次了。

“嘘……不用害怕，我来了，永梦。”帕拉德抹掉永梦脸上的眼泪，弯腰解开永梦身上的绳子，抱起颤抖着的永梦时。勉强睁开眼的永梦用好不容易恢复自由的双手紧紧地抓住了帕拉德的衣服，似乎在恐惧他再次突然消失一般。

“这就是当时的手术台哦。”帕拉德把永梦轻轻放在已经弃置不用的手术台上，永梦不安地扭动着身体，还是不愿意放开帕拉德。  
帕拉德很高兴地任由还没从恐惧中恢复的永梦抓着，一点一点扯掉永梦身上的衣物，又在最后把白大褂套回了永梦身上。

身上的玩具被拿下，按摩棒也终于被拿出的时候，永梦又一次哭了，眼泪不受控制地向外涌，身体也止不住地哆嗦着，而帕拉德却很喜欢他这样子，一边将永梦的双腿向两边分开，一边俯身去亲吻哭泣的永梦。

这回，永梦没有再拒绝他了。永梦乖顺地仰头张开嘴，任凭帕拉德肆意索取着。甚至，永梦还带着绳索勒出的红痕的双手也环抱着帕拉德，向他贴近着。

“要是永梦一直都这样诚实就好了呢。”帕拉德慢慢解开自己的裤子，语气像在雨天抱怨天气预报的不准，“就不用每次都这样了。”

虽然这么说着，帕拉德还是很欣喜地亲吻着永梦的唇角与脸颊，永梦搂着帕拉德的脖颈，任他在自己的锁骨处留下清晰的咬痕。帕拉德故意不去看濒临崩溃的永梦脸上还残留几分清醒，早就勃起的阴茎抵上不久前还在被蹂躏的花穴。

“我回来了，永梦。”

阴茎一点点撑开甬道，逐渐向深处推进，永梦痛苦地皱着眉，即使方才已经被按摩棒开拓过，但帕拉德的尺寸还是让进入变得十分困难。

“不，不行……已经、进不去了……”最前端已经顶到了宫口，但帕拉德的阴茎仍然没有完全插入。永梦泪眼朦胧地抬头看向帕拉德，之前的话，插入最多也就进行到这样的程度了。

“今天想要全部进去。永梦，试一下吧？”  
永梦惊恐地试图出言劝阻，但帕拉德已经开始大力的抽插和顶弄，温暖紧致的甬道包裹着实施侵犯的阴茎，子宫口反复冲撞着，疼痛伴随着从未体验的快感几乎使永梦头皮发麻。他来不及出口的抗议声都变成哭叫和呻吟，又都被帕拉德的亲吻堵回口中。

“永梦……永梦……永梦……”

帕拉德不停重复着永梦的名字，欣赏着永梦被快感和痛苦同时攻击的表情。阴茎全部插入的那一刻，帕拉德也将精液灌进了永梦的子宫里，而永梦已经不再流泪了。


	4. Baby boywife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双性  
> *永梦未成年（十六、七岁左右）

永梦走进房间的时候，才发现黎斗正在等他。

“黎、黎斗先生……”

永梦被吓得一踉跄，差点绊倒。他记得黎斗明明说过今天因为工作太忙没办法回家的……！

他显而易见的惊慌也被坐在床边的黎斗看在眼里。黎斗的表情没什么变化，连带语气都是一如既往的温和，“现在几点了？”

“十点……”永梦低下头不敢看黎斗，抓着双肩包背带的手指逐渐收紧，小声地回答着。

“我告诉永梦要几点之前回家？”黎斗的语气仍然波澜不惊，永梦却愈发地害怕，但还是听话地继续应答：“嗯，七、七点……”

“过来。”黎斗拍了拍身旁的位置，永梦赶紧听从了命令，黎斗没有碰他，只是随意地将永梦放在脚边的背包踢远了。永梦缩着身体，等着黎斗的下一句话。

“永梦想在外面多待一会，不是不可以理解……”

黎斗的语气甚至有些宽慰的意思，永梦刚想稍微松口气，下一句话就让他僵在了原地，“但是，背叛丈夫的事情是绝对不允许做的。”

永梦的手腕被黎斗掐住，他能感觉到面前人的隐隐怒意，永梦被迫抬头望着男人，黎斗的拇指按在永梦湿润的红唇上，“我不是这样教永梦的吧？我同意永梦去上学，可不是为了让你做这种事情。”

黎斗都知道了。

他当然应该是知道的，自从永梦八岁被父亲送来檀家开始，他的一切都在檀黎斗的掌控之下。他本应该已经习惯檀黎斗无处不在的监视和管教了，只是……

永梦略一晃神，钳在下巴上的手又更加施力，被疼痛拉回注意力的永梦才注意到黎斗的脸已经一点一点冷了下来。

“这种时候还在想别人吗，真是一点不乖。”黎斗的手指探入永梦口中，永梦立刻主动地吮吸舔舐着，就像他被教导过的那样。永梦几乎被口腔中作乱的手指玩弄得想要干呕，他难受的表情似乎取悦了黎斗，语气也稍微放缓了一些，“看来还是得好好教育呢。”

永梦又一次僵住了。在永梦逐渐习惯在檀家的生活之后，黎斗就很少因为永梦不听话而生气了。永梦被黎斗亲手教得很好，在黎斗面前总是很乖巧的，乖巧地承受黎斗的阴晴不定，承受黎斗欲望的发泄，在男人的阴茎在腿间抽插时夹紧双腿，柔顺地发出好听的呻吟。他在学会接吻之前就学会了口交的技巧，也学会了习惯随时随地都可能发生的，黎斗心血来潮的玩弄。

而仅有的几次被黎斗“教育”的经历——因为永梦想要回家、想要出门、想要读高中、想要以后去读医科大学，这些在黎斗看来对于身为他未来妻子的永梦都是不必要的——都令他不是很愿意回想。

黎斗的手指抽了出来，低头在永梦额角落下一个吻，永梦惴惴不安地等待着名为教育的惩罚。黎斗轻轻拍了拍永梦的发顶，又恢复了温柔的假象，“先去换衣服。”

永梦趴在床上，抓着床单的手指不安地收紧，永梦换了衣服回来之后，黎斗命令他在床上趴好之后，就说着要去做些准备之类的话，接着就消失了。

永梦不敢有多余的动作，家里很难找出没有监控的角落，虽然黎斗此刻不在，但一定是能看见他做了什么的。黎斗给永梦准备的是普通的女高中生穿的格裙和上衣，只不过没有准备任何内衣，永梦不会自作聪明的留着身上的内衣，他丝毫不想再加深黎斗的怒火了，如果黎斗没有准备，那就是要他不穿的意思，永梦只需要顺从就可以了。

永梦感觉到一只手顺着大腿向上摸进了裙子里，是黎斗回来了。永梦感觉到裙子被掀开，然后是快门声响起的声音。

“黎斗先生……？”永梦被黎斗引导着变成仰躺的姿势，看到了黎斗手里的相机。永梦的裙子被向上掀开，露出了还未勃起的阴茎和更下方紧闭的花穴。

“果然很适合永梦呢。”黎斗笑着这么说道，好像已经忘记了方才的怒火，“先来拍一点纪念照片吧。”

在黎斗面前永梦是不被允许觉得羞耻的，永梦只能在黎斗的命令下自己分开双腿，摆出一个又一个姿势，方便黎斗的拍摄。  
拍下永梦抬高下半身跪趴在床上，扭头看着镜头的照片之后黎斗似乎终于满意了，讲相机架在一旁的三脚架上，永梦大概能猜到黎斗大概是换成了录像模式或怎么样吧，总之这一切都只是为了使永梦觉得更加羞辱罢了。

黎斗重新回到床上，永梦的裙摆被彻底撩了上去，下半身全部暴露在空气中。黎斗的手揉捏着柔弱的臀肉，语气里带着恶劣的兴致盎然，“下一次永梦再不乖的话，就让他也看看这些照片怎么样？”

永梦这才想起黎斗对他的惩罚还没有结束——甚至可以说刚刚开始，他努力回过头想解释些什么，立刻感觉一巴掌落在后臀上。“跪好。”

永梦不敢再动了，黎斗的手摩挲着刚刚被打过的位置，“现在开始，永梦每被打一次，就要清楚地向我道歉一次，明白了吗？”

“明、明白了，黎斗先生。”

下一击落在大腿后侧。永梦顾不上痛呼，立刻出声道：“对不起，黎斗先生。”

“你当然应该觉得抱歉。”黎斗的的手又一次抽打在永梦身上，在永梦已经隐约带上哭腔的道歉声中，黎斗的手掌继续落下，“你背叛了自己的丈夫。”

“对不起，黎斗先、生。”永梦的双腿颤抖着，声音像在抽泣一般。

“你让我很失望，永梦。”又一击落下。

“……对不起，黎斗先生……”

“永梦觉得自己值得被原谅吗？”又一击。

“……………………对、对不起…………黎斗先生……”

“但是呢，我还是会原谅永梦的。为了将来幸福的婚姻。”

“…………对、啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“永梦忘记我刚刚说了什么了吗？再加五次。”

“……对不起、呜、黎斗先生、”

黎斗每说一句话就落下一掌，清晰的掌痕叠加在永梦的臀部和大腿上。不到一半的时候永梦就哭了，声音因为哭泣和痛苦的尖叫而嘶哑。

等到黎斗终于满意时，永梦已经几乎维持不住跪姿了，只靠着黎斗扶在他腰上的手勉强支撑着身体。就在永梦以为折磨终于要结束的时候，他又听见了布料摩擦的声音。

永梦惊恐地回头，黎斗已经褪下了外裤，隔着一层布料也能看到已经勃起的阴茎。不等永梦有任何反应，他已经被黎斗掐着腰跳的更近，被释放出的阴茎磨蹭着还疼痛着的臀肉，永梦边流着泪边摇头，“不要……不要……黎斗先生……”

他还没有正式被阴茎插入过，黎斗从前在永梦的恳求下答应他等到永梦成年再做到最后，但今天显然这个承诺要被打破了。

“宝生永梦，好好地记住今天的疼痛。”

黎斗边这么说着，边在没有任何准备工作的情况下将阴茎生生插入了未经人事的花穴。

初次被侵犯的甬道太过紧致，阴茎进入地艰难而缓慢，痛感使得永梦不住地哭泣着，而他的挣扎则被黎斗全数压制，直到阴茎全部埋进了永梦的身体。

永梦肩膀抖动着哭泣，大腿也止不住地打颤，黎斗对永梦的眼泪无动于衷——如果说没有让他更兴奋的话——立刻开始了大幅度的抽插。

黎斗顶撞的极用力，几乎完全抽出，再用力撞到最深处。黎斗的手紧扣在永梦腰上，把他往自己阴茎上按，顶端一直顶到紧闭的子宫口。永梦一瞬间瞪大双眼，声音被掐断了似的，张着口说不出话来。

然而在这样的操干中，永梦也逐渐积累了快感。黎斗的手不知什么时候从腰部滑倒肩颈，然后掐住了永梦的脖子。永梦一瞬间条件反射地仰起头，却只是更加窒息。

黎斗俯身紧贴着永梦，靠在他的耳边蛊惑般低语，“告诉我永梦，你属于谁？”

“我属于、属于黎斗先生……”永梦勉强挤出回答，而黎斗的手还在收紧，永梦已经完全被剥夺了呼吸，意识也逐渐涣散，只是像娃娃一样被黎斗操弄着。

永梦隐约听到黎斗逐渐响起的笑声，在他因缺氧而昏迷的前一刻，黎斗终于松开了手，新鲜空气又一次涌入肺中。永梦被呛得边哭边咳嗽，而黎斗亲吻着他的耳后侧，因永梦此刻的狼狈而更加兴奋，“真可爱啊，我的永梦，可爱的我的永梦……”

黎斗一挺身，精液被灌入花穴之中。黎斗心满意足地拔出阴茎，而永梦脱力地向一旁倒去，粘稠的精液缓缓从花穴流出。永梦昏过去之前，听见了黎斗像真正的新婚丈夫那样的，语气甜蜜的喃喃自语。

“……要是怀孕了就好了呢，永梦。”


	5. He taste like you only sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO  
> *黎梦已标记前提下的帕梦，时间线在外传后小说前
> 
> 好久没写了，简单复健下

-  
帕拉德一点一点挺进永梦的身体时，低头吻上了永梦略微颤抖的唇。永梦缠在他腰上的腿磨蹭着侧腰，而接吻的时候他们都没有闭眼。

“永梦……”

帕拉德的声音带上一丝本不该出现的干哑，永梦已经动了情，随着帕拉德操弄的动作柔顺地呻吟。永梦以母亲抱孩子的姿势别扭地拥抱着帕拉德的后背，将帕拉德搂在怀里，同时又毫不羞耻地敞开双腿，迎接阴茎的进犯。

永梦就快要进入发情期了，发情边缘的omega已经分不出心思去收敛信息素，往常要帕拉德紧贴着永梦后颈才能嗅到的甜味此刻肆无忌惮地包裹着二人。

帕拉德低头靠近永梦，鼻尖埋在永梦的颈窝处，甜香之中渗着淡薄却难以忽视的苦味，帕拉德已经习以为常到不费工夫去皱眉，只是掐在永梦腰上的手连他自己都毫无察觉地收紧。

虽然因为久未加固的标记而逐渐稀释，但却仍然烙印在永梦身上的那信息素味道，帕拉德比谁都更加清楚，属于永梦曾经的alpha，已经死去的檀黎斗。

帕拉德毫不怀疑永梦爱他，永梦温柔而浓烈的爱意直白地燃烧在他们相连的心里，只是这个早早就被埋下的标记无法解除，更不可能被身为bugster的帕拉德覆盖，而身体的本能促使永梦寻求自己的alpha的安慰，特别是在理智无限消散的发情期。

“永梦，看着我……”

“……帕、拉德……”

永梦似乎花了几秒来分辨身上的人究竟是谁而帕拉德没有停止下身的动作，也没有停下和永梦的眼神接触。他心知肚明永梦的身体渴求的是自己的alpha，但他也完全有资格讨厌永梦在这种时候会想到檀黎斗的事实。

帕拉德憎恶这个标记，或者说是无比嫉妒，他讨厌发情期的永梦边流泪边呻吟着死去的alpha的名字达到高潮的时刻，讨厌永梦被如此简单的生理过程死死束缚。

但永梦会很歉疚地亲吻帕拉德的侧脸，在清醒之后一遍又一遍柔声说爱他，补偿似的允许帕拉德在衣服能够遮住的地方留下随心所欲的痕迹。已经被标记的omega发情期是规律的，但永梦强迫自己没有发情的身体为帕拉德而敞开。这时候永梦的眼泪永梦痛苦的表情就又变得如此惹人怜爱，帕拉德吻掉永梦眼角的泪花，在永梦痛的眼眶发红大腿打颤却又努力将帕拉德抱紧时感觉到一丝扭曲的幸福和快意。

仿佛这是一种证明，帕拉德无法采用最简单直白的证明方式，就只能通过这样的方式来进一步确保爱意，而永梦把这一切归咎于自己，放任性事中帕拉德从撒娇到胡闹的一切行为。

帕拉德眼睁睁看着永梦的理智一点一点蒸发，愈发浓烈的信息素轰轰烈烈地宣告着发情期的到来，永梦的眼神因为泪水而显得迷蒙，而帕拉德在永梦来得及说出任何一个名字之前，用又一个吻打断了永梦的尝试。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哄小孩

快到发情期的时候，帕拉德对除了永梦以外的整个世界都突然变得很凶。alpha的本能让帕拉德无条件地对他认为离永梦太近的人型生物龇牙咧嘴，永梦抬手搭上帕拉德衣服的后领，帕拉德才泄了劲，噘着嘴被扯开一点，永梦会摸一摸帕拉德的头发，哄着分一只手让他牵住。

CR里的医生们几乎都是alpha，不大的空间里混杂着几个alpha的信息素味道。这让帕拉德总是不安地一遍遍确认标记，永梦很难习惯这一点，被帕拉德突然抚上后颈时还是会情不自禁地一抖。

帕拉德用指腹摩挲着永梦后颈的腺体，或者干脆凑过去嗅闻，鼻尖顶在腺体上，确认永梦身上的信息素里有自己的味道才会放开。帕拉德毛茸茸的头发蹭在永梦的脸上，永梦有时候觉得痒，忍不住地缩瑟，但永梦从不会躲开。

帕拉德进入发情期的前一天永梦就请好了假，和帕拉德整天地待在家里，帕拉德从永梦还没醒时就抱着他在家里四处走，给他们两个筑巢。

永梦为此买了很多枕头和毛毯，在平时他们散落在沙发上，游戏机边上，家里的各处。帕拉德把它们一个一个堆到床上，让柔软的枕头把他们淹没，他们安稳地待在枕头和毛毯围成的堡垒里，而城墙中央永梦安睡在他的怀里。这让他很有安全感，缓解一些确认永梦完全属于他的渴望带来的焦虑。

发情期的alpha总是理直气壮地不讲道理，帕拉德这一次试图把永梦的手机藏起来，手机被关了机放在永梦平时不会去碰的柜顶。

两个人在浴缸里泡澡时帕拉德从背后搂着永梦，三心二意地听着永梦耐心地试图和他讲道理，下巴抵在永梦的肩膀上，装作对泡沫和橡皮鸭子很感兴趣。

橡皮鸭子是帕拉德试图学习人类生活的成果，只不过一不小心很走偏地集齐了彩虹的颜色，帕拉德不觉得有什么，永梦也就很高兴地把它们摆到浴室里。

此刻浴缸里漂着其中的几只，永梦抓起粉红色的橡皮鸭和帕拉德手里的蓝色橡皮鸭很激烈地对撞，叫他好好听自己说话，橡皮鸭被捏出很有气势的声响，永梦的语气还是哄着孩子一样的软。


End file.
